Little White Lies
by LittleLiarLeader
Summary: Don't let the title fool you, this naughty little foursome has anything but little white lies. They lived in fear of their leader Ali D, who knew every secret about them till she disappeared one night. Now months later, the four friends get chilling texts/notes from a mysterious "A". Could this be the infamous Ali they once fear, or is this "A" more of a threat to them than Ali?
1. Prologue

****First let me start by saying I love the Pretty Little Liars series. This is my first shot at a fanfiction, so please be nice. This is my own version of the series, so keep that in mind. Some of the story is the same, but with a little bit of a darker twist. Please give it a chance and all reviews are welcomed!****

Little White Lies

Prologue

Let's set the scene shall we? The scene is this: five bffs heading up to the Poconos to spend the first week of summer at the Hastings' exquisite cabin in the woods. Naturally it was the head of the girl group, Alison DiLaurentis, who had the idea to spend the weekend there. Could you think of a better way to start off the summer before you're officially in high school?

"Spence, it's so awesome that your folks are letting us stay here!" Alison proclaimed.

"Yeah, but you know they're gonna call every hour to make sure we're all ok"

The five friends had spent the morning unpacking their clothing, and putting food away. Now it was time for some fun. They grabbed their gear, put on their swim suits, and rubbed sun block all over.

"Race you down there! Last one there has to kiss Hermes!" Alison darted her blue eyes at her friend Hanna Marin. "Didn't you two have a fling for a while?"

"No." Hanna lied.

"Whatever lets go bitches." They all raced down to the lake to get some sun and have a good time. Spencer played in the water with Emily Fields, racing to see who could swim to the dock in the middle of the lake first. Alison, Hanna, and their friend Aria Montgomery all laid out on the dock by the cabin trying to get a tan.

"I love your hair Alison. It's gorgeous." Hanna was admiring her friend's long, blond hair."I wish I had your hair...and body."

"Hanna, you're so pretty! I'm the one with fat thighs." Aria tried to cheer her friend up. "That's why I have these pink streaks in my hair. People are too distracted by them to notice these suckers." She slapped one of her thighs and laughed.

"Don't worry, honey. One day you won't be 'hefty-Hanna', you'll be...Hanna the heir! Next in line to the thrown of high school." Hefty-Hanna was the cute little nickname Alison created.

"Alison, don't call her 'hefty-hanna'. That's really mean of you!"

"Don't bark orders at me. By the way, how's your dad? He still doing his babysitting gig?" Alison and Aria glared at each other. About an hour later, Spencer and Emily came up from the lake telling them they should go inside since it was getting dark.

"Here's the line up for dinner: Some awesome frozen pizza with everything on it, popcorn for the movie, and Channing Tatum's hot bod for dessert!" The girls all laughed. Hanna had brought the movie Step Up for them to watch.

After they ate their pizza, they popped in the movie, and started gossiping. They talked about which girls had been hooking up, who dated who,which guy had the nicest butt and what they think high school is going to be like. "Personally, I am so glad to be out of there. Eighth grade boys are so immature." Emily said.

"You sure it's the boys you were concerned with, Ems?" Ali teased.

"Hey look what I brought!" Aria pulled out bottle of peach flavored vodka.

"Killer, let's get drunk!" Ali grabbed the bottle and took a swig.

"Won't your parents notice the bottle missing?" Spencer asked. Aria told them her parents wouldn't notice the house on fire.

The night went on with them playing truth or dare drunk as skunks till they all passed out in the living room. It was nearly three in the morning when Spencer got up and realized something was wrong. She looked around, noticing something was missing. It was Ali.

Spencer went upstairs to the guest rooms to see if she went there to sleep, but no sign of her. When she returned down stairs she noticed the back door was open. The window on the door had been smashed up, and a shiver went up Spencer's spine. "Guys, guys! Wake up, somethings wrong!" There was panic in her voice.

"What is it? Where's Ali?" Hanna asked, still drowsy from sleeping.

"Alison is gone. The cabin was broken into and Ali is gone."

**So that was just the prologue, which I realize was little dull and apologize for that. I will have the next two chapters up, which will be better I promise! Please review, good or bad, all reviews will be helpful!**


	2. Strangers Have the Best Coffee

Little White Lies

**1. Strangers Have the Best Coffee**

With her leather boots on, that black sweater with the spider web like design and her black hair down, Aria Montgomery was ready to start her day. Well almost ready, she still had to deal with the little brother situation.

"Let's go Aria! I'm gunna be late for my date with Ashley!" You see, Aria has been Mike's, her younger brother, chauffeur for the past month because he had paid her speeding tickets. Not one, but two tickets mind you, and ever since then Mike has been holding it over her head, blackmailing her every chance he got. As if losing her best friend five months ago wasn't enough trouble for her. Now she has this problem to think about.

"I'm ready, let's go!" The siblings go into Aria's red Volvo c70, and drove off to the Shakespeare Theater, the local movie plaza. "What are you going to see?" Aria tried to spark a conversation with her brother. "That new batman movie, The Dark Knight." The conversation sort of ended right there, there isn't much you can talk about with the person whose black mailing you. Especially when he's your brother.

They arrived at the theater, and a pretty little red head was waiting for Mike. "I'll pick you up here at three, ok?" She watched as her brother walked off with the Ashley girl he had been seeing and closed her eyes for a moment to gather her thoughts. When she opened them, she looked at herself in the mirror. _Coffee,_ she thought to herself, _you need coffee. Or at least something else with chocolate in it. _Aria drove herself to the Rosewood mall, home to Starbucks' galore, but for Aria there was only one place to get coffee, real coffee.

"The Brewing Pot" was her favorite coffee spot ever, maybe it was the atmosphere, or maybe because almost everything had chocolate in it. It was also home to the best French vanilla latte Aria had ever tasted. She stood in line behind two other people. the one in front of her had dark brown hair, short, and wearing a blue shirt with a vest over it. When her turn came up, Aria could not help herself but to say "yum" when she saw what the guy in front of her was having. He turned around and looked at her with a puzzled look.

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about how awesome your drink looks!" She looked over at the guy's drink. It was a coffee mocha, with whipped cream, chocolate shavings and camal syrup on it. "It's one of the best things they have here, you wanna try it? Go ahead." The guy handed her his cup and Aria's eyes got wider when she took a sip. "Holy shit! That's incredible, I'll have what he's having!" When her order came up, the guy next to her handed the cashier a five.

Aria quickly turned to her kind stranger, "Oh, no you don't have to do that! I can pay for it, but thanks anyway, um..." The guy smiled at her and said his name was Ezra. "I'm Aria, I wish there was a way I could pay you back, cause I just realized I left my money purse at home!" Ezra made the suggestion of them just sitting and chatting for a while. "Um, ok? I got time."  
Within twenty minutes, Aria realized that this guy she just met has more in common with her than her old boyfriend Bobby Blake. The two chatted about politics, and how today's generation will never understand true art. The discussed Shakespeare and his works as well as some short stories with deeper meanings to them. "So Ezra, what do you do for a living anyway? Someone as cute as you must do something interesting."

Ezra blushed at Aria's comment. "I'm actually new to the whole Rosewood area, I just got a job in town. I'm going be.." Before he could finish his sentence a familiar voice called out Aria's name. She turned around to see her old friend, Hannah Marin, enter the coffee shop.

"Aria, how are you? We haven't talked, since, well you know." No one from their little group had really talked, not since the disappearance of their friend. It was a tragedy they wanted to cope with together, but they sort of separated.

"Yea, I know. I've been meaning to catch up before classes started again." Ezra made a small cough sound. "Oh, I'm sorry! I just wanted to say hi to my friend here. I'll leave you guys alone." Ezra got up from his chair, and stated he had to go. It was the last weekend he had before work, and since it was Saturday he wanted to get as much done as he could before Monday showed it's ugly face.

"Here's my number Aria, maybe we can hang out or something?" The handsome Ezra left the girls.

"I'll see you around Aria, got my number in there right? Good. Nice meeting you too." With that Ezra left the shop, leaving two old friends to chat about what they did that summer. Well besides attending their best friend's funeral. "So, is that dreamy guy anyone serious?" Aria looked at her friend, and smiled. "I hope so, I really do."


	3. Two Queens without a King

Little White Lies

**Two Queens without a King**

A knock at the door startled a distraught Mrs. Marin. For a second she wasn't sure if she actually heard anything since she had been staring at nothing but bills for the past hour or so. There was another knock on the door, and Mrs. Marin pulled out of her trance.

When she opened the door, her daughter Hannah was standing next to a a very serious looking police offer, who looked like he was in his late fifties. "This belong to you ma'am?" He said in a sour tone. Mrs. Marin crossed her arms, and gave her daughter a dirty glare.

"Depends, what she do?" The officer told her that someone had spotted her shoplifting. "Yup, that belongs to me." Mrs. Marin apologized for Hannah's behavior then was told they would need to come down sometime for a statement at the police station. Hannah walked into the house and the door slammed behind her.  
"What the hell Hannah?" Mrs. Marin screamed at her seemly oblivious to trouble daughter. "What would your father , I know what he would say, he would say how disappointed he is in you."  
Hannah began to cry a little, but quickly wiped them away. "I'm sorry, it won't happen again." Her mom came over to her daughter and hugged her.

"I'm sorry too, I know how hard it's been. You're father loved you very much, and was taken from us too soon. I didn't mean to snap, it's just we can't have attention drawn towards us."

Hannah looked down at her shoes, ashamed. "I shouldn't have brought that up, I'm sorry sweety. I know that was a hard night to cope with. But what happened happened."  
Mrs. Marin's daughter mumbled something about a woman having a family. She just looked at Hannah for a moment and reassured her everything was fine. "She was old, and you heard what the news said. She had cancer, she was going to die anyway. In a way this was a small blessing. Now how about a smile for a change?"  
Hannah looked up at her reddish brown haired mother and gave a pitiful smile. "Good, now how about some lunch?"

"Actually, Aria and I got some sushi at the mall." Hannah looked at her mom who had raised an eyebrow when she told her who she had lunch with. "Oh, you saw Aria? How is she holding up? You know with everything."  
"She's fine. we didn't have much time to catch up. She had to go pick up her brother from the movie theater at three. But she did promise to sit next to me in class. We found out we have the same English period, which is awesome cause I need someone to explain to me what's going on." Her mom smiled at her. "Is that it huh, or do you just wanna gossip about boys?" Hannah blushed.  
"Which reminds me, how's Sean doing? Is Aria seeing anyone lately." Sean Ackles was Hannah's crush since seventh grade and now they are finally dating. Hannah felt like she was in a Cinderella story when she was with him. "Geez, nosey much mom? Sean is fine and I'm not sure about Aria. I kind of interrupted her and a mysterious guy at a coffee shop.

"Mysterious, huh?" Mrs. Marin raised an eyebrow. "And cute, don't forget that. His butt wasn't bad either." The two of them giggled like little school girls on the playground.  
"Tell you what? Let's go out tonight . You need new clothes for Monday and I need some Italian food in my stomach." Hannah agree, seeing as Italian food was their favorite." Do you wanna invite Mona as well? We can make it a girls' night out. " Mona Vanderwall was Hannah's bff since third grade. way before Allison walked in and transformed Hannah from a pumpkin into a princess.  
"Yea sure, I'll call her up right now." When Hannah pulled out her pink little sidekick , she saw that she had one unread message, but hadn't recognized the number it came from. She hit READ to see what it had said, but she would wish she hadn't.

_Hey Hannah! you and mommy dearest just can't stay away from trouble can you? What will people say when they hear about a murderer and a shoplifter in the same family! It's scandelous right?_  
_-A_

Hanna too a deep breathe, and whispered to herself. "Alison?"


	4. Sex, Lies,and Other Sports

Little White Lies

Sex, Lies, and Other Sports

Spencer Hastings was sitting on the couch on her screened in porch, reading To Kill a Mockingbird for school and trying to finish some job applications.  
Her dream is to get the hell out of Rosewood and she can't do that without her own money. It's been nothing but a show for everyone else, as they all stared at the girl who saw her friend vanish in thin air. Without any warning what so ever, Mellisa, Spencer's older sister, came busting through the screen door. "Where is it? I know you stole it, now where the hell is it?" Melissa yelled out in a rage.  
"I didn't steal anything, I swear!" The two started to bicker at each other about personal space for a moment before Melissa spotted what she was after and grabbed Spencer's wrist. "This is mine! Grandma gave it to me in her will!" Spencer looked down at the charm bracelet she was wearing. Melissa was right, it did belong to her and Spencer knew she shouldn't have worn it, but it went with her outfit and she thought what the hell.  
Spencer took it off, and tossed it at her sister. "It was in my room, sorry." Spencer apologized, or at least tried to. Melissa isn't the forgiving type. Putting her bracelet on, Melissa started calling out to the boyfriend she left in the kitchen.  
"Ian! Can you come here please?" Spencer's mouth turned dry, she loathed Ian more than anything. He was a good looking guy, she'd give him that much, but when something doesn't go his way, Ian gets a bit, well like Ian.  
"Hey, what's going on. Oh, hey Spencer!" Spencer ignored him. Melissa told her boyfriend not to talk to the thief. Ian could just feel all the "love" in the room. "I need you to go on the computer to cancel our reservations, our trip is cancelled, I'm not in the mood to go with you." Melissa said in a bitter tone.  
Ian gave an evil stare at Spencer for some reason. "Why, did I do something? Honey, we've been planning this trip for months!" Ian quickly became inquisitive about this little surprise Melissa decided to spring on him. "It's not you, it's me. Something came up,God, this whole mess is giving me a headache. I need advil or something. Ian go cancel the hotel and everything." Melissa rubbed her forehead in pain. "But...' Ian tried to protest but Melissa just marched back into the house.  
"Geez, what a drama queen." Ian quickly darted his green eyes at Spencer for that comment. "Did you say something to her? You didn't tell her about..."  
Spencer immediately shot up before he could finish his sentence, then stated she hadn't said a word about anything. "Why would I do that? It won't do anyone good to tell her, besides this family is already broken. Why shatter it?"  
Ian gave Spencer an evil smirk. "Good answer."

* * *

On Monday, Spencer left for school early so she could eat breakfast there, but what she didn't expect was to see Hannah Marin and Aria Montgomery there as well. Two of Rosewood's girls, who were famous for not being on time for anything.  
"Oh, um, hey guys, I didn't expect to see you guys here so early." Spencer approached her old friends with a coffee in one hand, and a confused face."Remember, it's the first day of school. Ali always had us eat breakfast together on the first day of school." Aria reminded her friend.  
"You just can't break tradition, even when the one who started it is gone." Hannah added. Aria and Hannah invited Spencer to sit with them, for a little chit chat with the girls. Yet another thing Ali always did with them. "So, if we're going to do this right then don't we need Emily here too? I haven't seen her since the beginning of summer, well I haven't seen any of you guys since, well you know."  
Spencer didn't want to bring up the subject of their missing friend . It was a painful memory they all wanted to forget. "We haven't seen her this morning. She's probably sleeping in. Her dad came home last night." Emily's dad was off in Afghanistan  
"So what have you all been up to lately? Nothing good I bet!" Spencer teased. Hannah told her about doing some fashion class as extra credit, Aria was going to do this art program over at the college, Hollis, where her dad works, and Spencer told them she was the usual book worm they knew and loved.  
_Beep. Beep._  
Everyone started going through their purses, looking for the phone that was making the 'beep' noise. "Oh, it's mine guys!" Spencer said taking out her Iphone. "It's probably just my mom asking about how to start the computer or something.  
If only it was just that. Spencer hit READ on the phone and almost immediately went white.  
Someone had sent Spencer a sick, and gruesome picture of an aborted fetus with a message belong it.

_Look familiar, Spence? Wonder what mommy and daddy would say about the things you throw away. More importantly, what would dear sister Melissa have to say!  
-A_


	5. Teacher's Pet

Little White Lies

**Teacher's Pet**

"Everything ok, Spence?" Hannah asked her sickly, looking friend. Spencer looked up at her friends and told them her grandma had ended up in the hospital.  
"I thought she died our freshman year, is she back from the dead or something? Is that why she's at the hospital, because she's a zombie now?" Aria said in a dead serious tone. Spencer reminded her friend, that Spencer had another grandma who was alive and well.  
"Oh, well. On that joyful little note, I'm gonna head off to class before I'm late!" Hannah stood up and grabbed her bags. "Hannah Marin, actually wanting to go to class? I'm in the Twilight Zone!" Spencer joked

.  
Hannah rolled her eyes, and walked off. "So what's with your family?" Spencer glared at Aria with a nasty looking face. "What do you mean?" Aria quickly became apologetic, as if she had something wrong. "I meant, how is everyone? I didn't mean for it to sound harsh. Sorry."  
Spencer just smiled and said it was fine. 'Melissa has become a little moody lately, she completely went off on Ian the other day, and almost took off my head because I was wearing her bracelet."

The first bell rang, and the two gal pals headed their separate ways. Of course Aria had been late to her French class.  
When third period came, Aria was in a texting trance, wanting to talk to her new obsession and little love. Ezra.

Ezra, we should have dinner 2nite! I can cook!

Aria sent a text to her little lover, hope he would reply as quickly as she had sent it. For someone she had just met, Aria had fallen in love, and quite quickly at that.  
These two little love birds have been texting each other since Saturday night. Her phone buzzed with a new message.

Sounds great, I'll help! wrk, ttyl k?

Aria walked into her English class not expecting to be ambushed by her friend Hannah. "Aria, we got a problem, well you do anyway." Aria had no clue what she could be talking about, innocent little Aria did nothing wrong. "That cute guy you were flirting with at the coffee shop? Well, he..." Before she could even finish what she wanted to say, the teach announced that it was time to begin class.  
"Please sit down, so we can start class." A familiar voice said out loud. Aria and Hannah looked over that new teacher, with wide eyed expression.  
"No fucking way." Aria said out loud, louder than she thought she had said it. Everyone turned towards Aria and Hannah. Including the new, and devilishly handsome teacher, Ezra Fitz.  
After the most awkward third period Aria ever had in her life, she stayed behind while others left the class room.  
"I cannot believe you're my teacher! You don't even look old enough to be a teacher!" Ezra smiled at Aria. "really? So, I'm young and youthful looking?"  
Aria hit him on the chest.  
"What are we going to do?" Ezra had told her that everything would be fine, since all they did was talk and nothing more.

"Really? Cause I got a lot of love texts here that say other wise." Aria pointed out.

"What if it is something more though? I like you a lot. Ezra, there aren't any guys like you here!" Aria could almost feel her heart break into pieces.

"Wait a minute, you paid for my coffee, and had me to talk with you. Technically you paid me to sit, and have a conversation with you Ezra! Oh, god. I'm a coffee house prostitute!"

"Aria, you are not a prostitute, if you were one, then you're not very good at it." Ezra joked. Aria took Ezra hand with hers. "I like you a lot, and I want this to work between us. Could we at least try to make it work?"

Ezra looked at Aria's sad little eyes. "We could get in a lot of trouble, but I think your worth it. We cannot tell a soul though, you know that right?" Aria agree. Her secret, Romeo and Juliet romance had begun.  
Her phone started buzzing. "It's probably Hannah, or Mona. We have plans to go out for lunch. "  
She opened her flip phone to read the text message. It gave her a little bit of a chill, when she read what it said.

Aria, Aria, Aria. Putting a whole new level to 'student teacher' relationship, huh? Just remember. if you kiss, I'll tell!  
-A  
Aria quickly closed her phone in a panic."I'm sorry, I have to go. We'll talk later, right?"  
"Right"  
She ran out of Ezra's room, hoping that know would notice her.  
_Who could have known about this? _Aria thought to herself. Then it hit her like bricks.  
Hannah.  
Aria thought it was time for some answer from her so-called "friend"


	6. Emily: Dazed and Confused

Little White Lies

**Emily, Dazed and Confused**

"Dude, come here, you got see this!" Max Reitz shouted over to Joel Preston. A group of boys from the Rosewood High fifth period gym class gathered around to look at a phone and started giggling. When Joel Preston came over, he immediately looked displeased and angry.

"Delete it now." Joel demanded. Whatever was on the phone he didn't like it, not one little bit. His girlfriend, Emily Fields, came out from the girls' locker room in her gym uniform. A large group of the boys hollered when she walked by and made funny faces. They reminded her of chimps at the zoo. She saw her boyfriend pin some guy up against the wall in anger. "Give me the damn phone, or I'll crush your wind pipe!" He yelled with veins in his neck.

"Joel, what the hell are you doing? Let him go!" Emily tried to get her boyfriend to back off the poor guy but when she came over he just seemed even more upset. "You sent it didn't you?" Emily looked at him confused. "Oh, come on! Don't act like you don't want people knowing your a dirty little slut! Look here's proof!" Joel shoved the phone to Emily, who held it in her. Staring in horror.

She looked at the photo of her drunk, no, not drunk. Completely trashed. That's not the worst of it; she and another girl were both topless (no bras) making out, with a vodka bottle in one hand and her other hand cover the other girl's breast.

She barely remembered that night, and what she does remember she wishes she could forget. It was just many of the summer nights she wants erased from her mind.

_The strobe lights, and music filled Amanda Stewart's mansion. Everyone was there, including nice, quiet freshman Emily Field._

_Several people had come to her to say how sorry they were for her loss, and how bravely she had been handling Allison Dilaurentis' disappearance. Others, mostly girls, just gave her a dirty look. You know the look, the one that says 'how dare she be here' kind of look. "I really didn't want to come but Joel said it would be good for me to get out and socialize a little bit." Ems would respond._

"_She probably doesn't even feel bad about Alison's disappearance , I mean what kind of friend goes to a party only a month after her friend has been missing?" Regina Umbridge, a notorious mean girl at school, said out loud. Of course Emily overheard this._

"_Excuse me?" Emily shouted at the girl. "She was my best friend, of course I feel bad and upset!" Regina perked her lips like a succubus about to suck the life out of someone._

"_Right. Then why are you here? Shouldn't you be at home, crying and holding your childhood teddy bear or something?" Regina was a mean girl, even the disappearance a student didn't stop her._

"_I didn't want to come here! My boyfriend made me, and you know what bitch? Ali would have wanted me to go out, and party!" Emily picked up a jello shot someone had been serving and jugged it. "That's for you Ali! I'm your party girl tonight!" She shouted __to the mountains as she took another shot, this time tossing them behind her hitting Regina in the forehead._

_Before everyone knew it, Emily Fields was a good girl gone bad. She was completely trashed and the only person who was upset by it was her year long boyfriend, Joel. He tried to get her to leave, but after a ten minute fight he left the party in a huff. One of the guys at the party grab and equally drunk girl, and told them it would be awesome if they made out. The last thing Emily remembered of that night was passing out on the couch._

"How could you do this to me? Did you think about how this would make me look?" Joel shouted at Emily. She started to get teary eyed. Joel tried to apologize and give her a hug but Emily shoved him off and rushed into the girls' locker room. Her eyes teared up, and she felt a little dizzy.

"Hey are you alright?" A girl Emily had never seen before asked if she was alright. She must have been a senior or something, she looked older.

"Yea, I'm fine. Um, who are you?" Emily forced a smile at the curly hair, thin African-American girl.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm a transfer student. My name is Maya. Nice to meet you." The two of them stared for a moment and gave a little hearted smile.


	7. Blind Leading the Blond

Little White Lies

Blind leading the Blond

"Please tell me you, and Sean are coming to the Kahn's party next weekend?" Mona Vanderwall asked her friend Hanna. They were sitting by each other in their fifth period History class talking about Noel Kahn's legendary end of summer bash.

"Ugh, wish I could but Sean and his buddies recked his dad's car when they got drunk, and I don't have my license yet. Being a freshman sucks." Hanna complained.

"Not completely. Those hot senior boys just love the fresh meat. It's the power of the V baby!" They laughed out loud, even Hanna snorted. "How about this. When Caleb comes to pick me up, I'll have him swing by to get you too." Mona was dating the school's hottest computer geek, junior Caleb Rivers.

"I don't wanna be a third wheel."

"You won't be! C'mon you could use some fun!" Hanna finally agreed to go to the party with Mona and Caleb. "Great, than it's a date!"

"No friggin way." Hanna and Mona looked at the doorway. A young girl, around the age of fifteen with long brown hair, large sunglasses, and a cane walked in. "Ok, when did Jenna Marshall come back from the circus?"

"I thought her last name was Cavanaugh now that her mom married that weirdo Toby Cavanaugh." Mona explained. "Whatever her name is, she gives me the creeps. She was always so weird, and that step-brother is an even bigger freak."

"I feel bad." Hanna said with a bit of guilt in her voice.

"Um, why?"

"Because the fire she was in didn't just take her eye sight." The class began with an activity to get the class to know each other a bit better. Of course, Hanna was paired up with Jenna Cavanaugh. Hanna got up from her desk, and sat next to her game partner.

"Hi, Jenna. It's Hanna." Her voice sounded ashamed.

"I know. It's been a while hasn't it? Don't worry, I'll make sure you get those points. I'm really good at this."

"History?"

"History, trivia, memory games. You name it. I have a great memory. I remember everything." Jenna gave Hanna a smile that sent a shiver down her spine.

After class, Hanna left as fast as she could. She didn't even wait for Mona. On her way to sixth period, Aria stopped her and pulled her into the girl's room.

"What's going on?"

"Hanna, I get you're the new Alison, but that doesn't give you the right to send text pretending to be her!" Aria was clearly upset.

"What? I never sent you a text."

"Really? You didn't send me a text from A?" Hanna looked worried now. "You didn't send it did you? Because you got one too didn't you?"

"Yes" Hanna looked at the floor, kind of ashamed. "It was personal. Something only Ali would know."

"Mine was personal. Alison couldn't have known about it, unless...do you think she's back?"

"If she's back, than where is she?" "You know Ali, always wanting to make a grand entrance. If she is back, she's not the only one. Jenna is here too."

"Jenna? Jenna Marshall!" Aria looked scared. "Yea. There's more too. I think she knows, about that night."

"I got an idea, you call Emily, I'll call Spencer. We'll meet in the library at lunch." With that the two parted, hoping all would be cleared up soon enough.

**Yes, my dear readers the infamous Jenna has come into play and in the next chapter you'll learn more about what happened "that night". And yes, I brought in Caleb as well, but with a twist! He's with Mona! There's so much more coming so keep reading! Reviews are welcomed**


	8. Girls Do It Better

Little White Lies

Girls Do It Better

Emily fields spend the rest of her gym class talking to the new girl, Maya in the locker room. She told her about the embarrassing photo of her making out with another girl, and completely topless. "Don't worry." Maya said. "These things happen. Besides I'm sure you looked great."

"These things don't happen, not to me. I've always been the good girl." She smiled at Maya. "And you're right, I did look great. My boobs were much bigger than the other girl's." They laughed out for a second.

"Well, there you go! Don't let this thing own you. It's only the first day of school, you can get all the power!"

"How?"

"With these my little freshman!" Maya grabbed and squeezed Emily's breasts. "I have so much to teach you."

"What could you teach me that I don't already know?"

"Well, there's kissing!"

"I have a boyfriend, Joel. He thinks I'm a good kisser."

"And I bet he also thinks the sunshines out of his ass? There's only one way to find out if you really are a good kisser."

"What's that?" Maya came closer to Emily and there lips met. It began with a little peck then moved to a few seconds of making out. Emily actually enjoyed it, a little more than when Joel did it.

"Whoa..."

"Told ya freshman, I got a lot to teach you. Now, I got to get to my class, and you need to go show your boy what you've learned." Maya gave her a little kiss on the forehead. "CHOW!"

Emily took a deep breath before she got up to change out of her uniform. That wasn't what she expected to happen on the first day of high school. When she got to her locker she saw a new message on her phone from an unknown number. She clicked READ and saw the message:

_Not gone even a year, and you've already found someone new to kiss? That's ok, I'll keep your secret...for now. -A _

Emily stared at the text, than looked around. "Alison?"

At lunchtime Emily sat alone in the cafeteria for the first time in eight years. It felt very sad for her seeing all those couples together, and groups of friends laughing. Her boyfriend currently wasn't talking to her because of the photos of her that was sent around. "Hey there stranger!" A familiar voice from behind called out. It was Maya again, and she sat right next to Emily.

"So, what have you been up to today?" Maya chanted. "Shown Jordan that new thing I taught you?"

"Joel." Emily corrected, "and no. We're currently not speaking to teach other. He was really upset about the picture."

"Oh, I'm sorry. DO you wanna talk about something else?"

"Let's talk about you? How do you like Rosewood?"

"Oh, I love this little town like feel, but the high school is that same as the one in Cali."

"You moved here from California? Why?"

"My dad's work transferred him here. Had to leave my boyfriend behind and everything. It sucked!" Maya looked around the cafeteria. "But there are a lot of cute guys here!"

"So what street did you move to?" Emily really didn't feel like talking about guys right now since she felt they've all seen her naked now.

"I don't remember the name of it,but the house is gorgeous. It's big yellow house, with white pillars around the porch, and oh! It has a rose garden in the front too! My mom wants to build a garden in the back, but there's a gazebo back there that we're trying to take care of."

Something hit Emily when she heard about the house. "Do you know who the original owners were?"

"Um, know, but they left a lot of stuff at the house in boxes. I'm sure their name is in one of them. I know they have a daughter named Alison. There was this little finger painting I found in a frame, and it said 'Alison's first masterpiece' on it."

"You're in Alison's house?"

"You know her? What is she like? She go here?"

"No. I mean yes I know her but no she doesn't go here. Over the summer she went missing. No one has seen her since."

"I'm so sorry, that's awful. Oh hey there!" Emily turned around to see her old friends behind her. Spencer, Aria, and Hanna had tense looks on their faces. "I should probably go. It was nice seeing you again Emily. See ya."

Spencer waved goodbye to Maya even though she had no clue who she was.

"We need to talk." Spencer started. "About Alison."


	9. The Bitch is Back

Little White Lies

The Bitch is Back

The four girls decided to go to the library were they would have a little more privacy. They sat in a corner table, near a section nobody seemed to go to.

"So we all got these texts, right? From A?" Spencer started. The girls all nodded their heads. "I don't know about the rest of you, but mine was about something only Alison could have known about. It was...personal."

"Mine too." Emily joined in.

"Mine wasn't though, I mean it was personal but Alison couldn't have known about it." Aria stated, hoping they wouldn't ask about her and Ezra. She was afraid of what they would say if they found about her and the hot new English teacher.

"Right, mine was something Ali knew but than again something she couldn't have known." Emily pointed out.

"Wait does this mean, what I think it means?" Hanna asked, looking a bit worried. "Do you think Alison could be back?"

"If she's back, than how come known one has seen her?" Spencer added. "I don't know, maybe she is back, but someone would have seen her right? I mean it's a small town, people would notice a missing person suddenly walking around the place."

"Ali was always good at hiding." Aria said. "Remember when we played hide and seek at her house? She was hiding in the secret door in her room for an hour!"

"So, what do we do? Should we go to the police? Tell them we think Ali is back in town?" Spencer asked her friends.

"But then we would have to tell them why we think that, and show them the texts. I can't show them mine." Hanna said. "Anyone else wanna volunteer?" No one said anything. They had no proof their friend was back, expect for the texts and if those got out they would all be in trouble.

"So, we keep quiet? For now at least?" Spencer said. They all agreed. No one would say anything about Ali until there was solid proof that Ali was back in town. "Good, so we go back to normal" A few seconds later all their cell phones started to go off. They looked at each other a little frightened, but reluctantly took their phones out to see the new message:

_U might b able 2 keep quiet, but Im an open book! Lets see how much you want to keep the Jenna thing a secret! Cya soon! -A_

They all looked around, till Spencer spotted Jenna Cavanaugh sitting down reading a book. Well, feeling a book anyways. They all looked a little panicked. They all hoped this day would never come, but unfortunately not all dreams come true.

"When the hell did Jenna get here?" Spencer had a bit of worry in her voice.

"Today, it was her first day too. I had her as a partner in History." Hanna told them.

"Did she tell you she knew about what really happened?" Aria asked.

"No, she implied it though. Jenna said that she has a good memory, and remembers everything."

"There's no way she could know we started that fire, right?" Emily was worried about what was going to happen to them. What would her parents say? What would happen to her?

"The fire Ali started. And no, there's no way. Besides her brother took the heat, remember?" Spencer was reminding them of the night the fire broke out at the Marshal's house.

It was Ali's idea to throw a lit fire cracker in the house to scare Jenna, the only thing was she threw it too hard and into Mr. Marshal's liquor cabinet. The fire spread quickly. The girls don't know what went on inside, because they ran off when Ali told them to run back to Spencer's house. Within five minutes of getting there sirens could be heard all over. The girls couldn't help but look out the window and watch. "Come on, let's go see what they're saying." Alison commanded.

"We just ran away from there! Why go back!" Spencer proclaimed.

"We don't want to look like suspects, do we? Now we're going out there, and putting on our surprised faces got it? And I'm looking at you Hefty-Hanna, don't blow this!" The girl's played follow the leader out to the street were everyone was watching the house burn and firemen trying to stop it. Paramedics had Jenna on a stretcher, screaming her head off.

"I can't see! My eyes burn, I can't see! Daddy! Where's my daddy!" She cried out. The girls all looked scared then, Aria grabbed Spencer's arm and started crying. The paramedics wheeled out a body bag. Jenna was headed to the hospital and Mrs. Marshal had been out of town.

"Oh my god you guys, did we?" Hanna cried.

"Shut up, just shut your fat mouth Hanna. I'll take care of this." Alison walked over to Toby Cavanaugh who was sort of hiding behind a tree. Her friend's didn't know what they had talked about, but when Ali came back, Toby walked over to the police, talked for a second and was put in handcuffs.

"Let's meet back here at the end of the day, we'll walk home together." Spencer said. They all agreed and left for their next class.

****Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this! I'm sorry that it's a little long but it's the only way I could explain a few things. And yes I know that Toby and Jenna are now related. Why would Mrs. Marshall marry the father of the boy who got late husband killed? That will be explained later, I promise. There is so much more coming up, and chapter 15 will be the last chapter of this book, but I promise it will end with a big cliffhanger. Stay tuned!****


	10. Heart-Shaped Glasses

****This one is for all you Ezria fans out there! Enjoy!****

Little White Lies

Heart-shaped Glasses 

Aria had survived the first week of high school so far. She hasn't gotten a text from 'you know who' and now she has some free time to spend with her secret boyfriend. She sat in the Hollis library reading a book she saw on the Rosewood High reading list. When she was reading she didn't like being disturbed, so she placed her headphones, pulled down her heart-shaped sunglasses, and ignored the world.

"Hello there, Miss, may I have a seat?" Ezra walked up to the couch Aria was sitting at. The smiled at each other, and when he sat down Aria gave him a kiss on the cheek. "What's with the Lolita sunglasses?"

"I don't know, just felt appropriate."

"So how long do we have together?"

"Two hours, and just FYI my dad will be back in town on Monday so we'll have to extra careful when we go out." Ezra took Aria's hand with his.

"Are you sure you want to be doing this? Sneaking around, and everything?"

"You're right, we should just come out in the open about it. Next class period, I'll announce and you can motorboat me in front of the class as proof."

"C'mon. Really now?"

"I know it's a bad idea, but I like you a lot and frankly I don't wanna date anyone else right now." Aria stopped for a second. "I just feel secure with you."

He hugged his girlfriend, and they decided to go get a coffee at the campus' Starbucks.

"So how did you get here exactly?" Ezra handed Aria her espresso with whipped cream.

"I told my mom that there were some art classes here that I wanted to look into. It's never too early to start thinking about college."

"But how'd you get here?"

"My mom drove me, I wanted to drive myself but she told we weren't in Iceland anymore."

"Iceland?"

"Yea, my dad was shipped there on business a few days after Alison disappeared. He said it would be good for me to get away for a little while. We got back in the middle of August."

"Oh, I'm sorry about your friend by the way. It must be hard."

"I make it through. I have my friends."

"And me." Ezra and Aria smiled at each with a deep gaze.

The time flew by,and Aria's mom was already at the campus waiting for Aria to come to the car.

"So how'd it go Aria?" Her mom asked as the two pulled out of the campus lot.

"Really well. I think I did pretty well."

"What did you work on?"

"Lips." Aria said with a childish grin. "I hope to get to the body soon, but we have to work slow."

Monday was finally here, and Aria was feeling confident. She put her brown hair into something cute, and put on a stunning outfit she made herself. "Mike, let's go now, or you're riding the bus!"

Aria got into her car with her brother Mike. The two bickered the whole way. "How come you get to drive without a license?" He complained. Aria explained to him that both of their schools are only a few streets away and that she drove all the time in Iceland. "Whatever, when I get my own car I'm out of here."

Third period was finally here, and Aria was excited to see what Ezra, scratch that, what Mr. Fitz had to teach the class today. Hanna came in with Mona with big smiles on their faces.

"Listen up! Everyone clear your Friday night up. There's going to be a killer party this weekend at Noel Kahn's cabin! You're all welcome to come!" Mona shouted to the class.

"I don't think freshman would be welcomed at an event like that, especially Noel Kahn's." Lucas, one of the school's nerds, said with confidence.

"Only the hottest get to make it in. Don't waste your moms gas money, Hermes!" Both Mona and Hanna laughed. Aria looked over at her old friend and they just stared at each other with a bit of disappointment in both of their eyes.

"Ok, Ok, sit down everyone!" came into the world, looking very spiffy in his blue vest and his dark hair pulled back. Sort of like a teacher version of James Dean.

"Today we're going to talk about the book TO Kill A MOCKINGBIRD." He wrote the title in big letters on the board, but turned around when he heard a phone go off.

"Aria, turn the phone off please."

"Sorry." She reached in her purse and pulled her phone. There was a new text with a picture attached.

It was a picture of Aria and Mr. Fitz kissing on the couch in the Hollis library with a note at the bottom.

_Aw, wish I could've hung out w/ u guys but 3's a crowd! Maybe ur mom & dad could join you next time! -A_


	11. Doctor's Orders

Little White Lies

Doctor's Orders

Spencer finally had some time to herself, and has finally stopped panicking over "you know who". She was sitting in her living room, trying to type up her first essay for American History, but she didn't know how to start. Her head was pounding and her neck was sore.

"Spencer! Are we going out tonight with mom and dad?" Her sister, Melissa, came in with her new boyfriend Wren. Things ended with her and Ian so now she's dating a boy in her psychology class.

"I don't know, dad has something at the office. You'd have to ask one of them."

"Ugh, you are completely useless to me. Wren stay here, I'm going to make a phone call."

Wren was left with Melissa's younger sister now, and really had nothing to say.

"So you're dating my sister now?" Spencer tried to spark a conversation.

"Yea, we've been together for two weeks now."

"Two weeks? But she was still with Ian last Sunday."

"Ian?"

"Her last boyfriend. He wasn't the best guy either. You seem nice though."

"Thank you,and you seem like a sweet girl yourself."

"I can be, but right now I'm a bit stressed out and I get a little moody when that happens."

"Stressed? Didn't you just start high school? It can't be that bad."

"I got essays to write, sports to try out for, and some other stuff. On top of all that I have this killer pain in my neck." Spencer explained as she turned her head and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Oh don't do that! It'll put more sprain on your neck muscles. Here, turn around.I'll show you something to help." Wren had Spencer turn away from him and started giving her a massage. It became so relaxing for Spencer that she starting making a moaning sound. "See it's relaxing right? You really should try to get a message at least once a month. Especially if you're going to play sports."

"What the hell is this?" Melissa shouted. "I leave you alone for five minutes and you pull this?"

Wren quickly stood up. "I can explain."

"Spencer, why are you always trying to steal my boyfriends! Go your such a slut sometimes!" Melissa stormed out of the room.

Wren turned around and mouthed "I'm sorry". Not even two minutes after they left Spencer's phone went off. She had received a new message: _Looks like big sis has a big temper. Wat would she say if she knew about u & ian! -A_

Suddenly Spencer felt as though someone was in the room watching her every move. What did they see? Would they tell Melissa? She had to get out of the house. "Hey Emily? Hey it's me, um, I was wondering if I could come over. I really don't want to be alone right now."


End file.
